


L's monsters

by reginangoh



Category: Death Note, Death Note & Related Fandoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 01:13:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4984144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reginangoh/pseuds/reginangoh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last talk with L as he tells them about his fear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	L's monsters

L's monsters

"Any other questions?" L's voice monotone voice asked through the web-cam. It was the daily L to Wammy kid's talk time and all the children were excited, sitting eagerly, gripping onto L's every word.

I was in the back of the room, in the shadows, listening carefully while I play my video game. I wasn't as cheerful as the other children who were now asking L his biggest fear.

I listened closely, not showing a spark of interest other than the fire in my mind. Near was next to me, playing with his toys and Mello was leaning against the wall, eyeing the web-cam while snapping on his chocolate bar.

"Well, I suppose monsters." L stated, answering Linda's strange question. The class erupted in laughter, other then Mello, Near and I.

"Me too. I am too." Linda admitted. I heard one of the kids call her stupid, mumbling how she and L weren't the same. I mentally shrugged it off. Then the sound of L's voice made its way to my ears.

"There are many types of monsters in this world. Monsters who will not show themselves and who cause trouble. Monsters who abduct children, monsters who devour dreams, monsters who suck blood and monsters who are always telling lies. Lying monsters are a real nuisance. They are much more cunning than other monsters."

I eyed the web-cam, knowing he was glaring at Mello, Near and I in this part of his touching speech. I didn't say anything, but I noted how all the smiles on the children's faces were upside down and how they were all silent.

"They pose as humans, even though they have no understanding of the human heart. They eat, even though they have never experienced hunger. They study even though they have no interest in academics. They seek friendship, even though they do not know how to love." L continued, emotionlessly.

I could feel the sadness, however, floating through his words. I understood his pain, where he was going with this.

"If I were to encounter such a monster, I would likely be eaten by it, because in truth, I am that monster." He finished and cut off our connection to him.

I looked at Mello and Near as I listened to those bold words, I saw it it in they're eyes, they were both thinking the same thing as me, we knew our prediction was accurate...

That was the last time we'll ever heard from our beloved mentor, L.


End file.
